


Dimmornas Drottning

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Demons, Hell, Hell Trauma, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: There she went; beautiful and alluring Lilith left hell for good. Not even he, the devil himself, could withstand her charm when she asked for this favour. Only now he realized what this decision meant for his life and the dozens of demon-babies she left behind in his custody...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dimmornas Drottning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys didn't spell check :D   
> #I'mLazy 
> 
> The title was inspired by the Falconer song "Dimornas Drottning". It translates to "Queen of the mists" and although it has nothing to do with the story I liked how it sounded.

There she went; beautiful and alluring Lilith left hell for good. Not even he, the devil himself, could withstand her charm when she asked for this favour. Only now he realized what this decision meant for his life and the dozens of demon-babies she left behind in his custody...

Disgusted Lucifer held one of the screaming little creatures. What was he supposed to do with a bunch of babies? Put them in a room, where they couldn't hurt themselves and sit through the time when they were so small and useless? What had Lilith done when she was still here?   
He couldn't even remember all their names. Demon baby one, who was currently in his arms and stared at him with piercing black eyes.   
"Stop crying please!"  
Lucifer was desperate. Everything he did didn't seem to help. He was close to whining now.   
"Please be good demon babies. Oh, what can I do to make you happy...? I beg you ... crying can't be all you want ... what do you desire... why can't my mojo just work on you little brats." The devil brushed his hands through his black hair. "Maybe we can get you some toys." 

He couldn't fit all of them on his arms but leaving them alone right on the spot didn't seem like a good idea either. 

"Sir?" One of the grown-up demons appeared to his right.   
"We've been waiting for instruction", the newcomer gazed over the bunch, "where is Lilith, my lord?"   
"Gone, would you lend me a hand?", Lucifer had no more patience left and this was only the beginning. Raising demons required a lot more time than raising human children. Though the expression on the other one's face said something else, he assured his help. After all you couldn't say no to your king who held the power to destroy you in the blink of an eye.

"Ouch, it bit me!" The demon pulled his hand back in pain.   
For the first time since Lilith left the devil looked amused.   
"What are we supposed to do with those babies, my king? When does Lilith come back?"  
"Well... I don't know if she comes back at all. Hell is not some kind of paradise, to be honest."   
"You owed her a favour, didn't you? What did you receive from it?"   
Something in the devil’s mood changed out of the sudden. His facial features grew cold as he marched away:   
"That's none of your business.   
Now hurry up, you have some other duties, after this mess."   
The demon didn't dare to talk further to his boss. Sometimes it was best to shut up.   
At least he learned how to hold the baby so it couldn't bite him anymore, but why wouldn't it stop screaming? It was way too sensitive. Just because he held it head down didn't mean it had to make this horrible noise.

Sometime later Lucifer had giving out tasks and decided he would care for the little demons himself. It wasn't a duty he could trust people with who’s normal every day consisted of torturing people.   
At least he had some experience with people from his many earthly visits.   
But the problem was he always kept away from children as good as possible. 

Suddenly the prince of darkness had an enlightenment. Lilith would probably not be happy. But Lilith wasn't here. So, was it possible for him to leave the babies on their own, for just a few minutes?   
All his demons were busy. If he only had had the idea a little sooner...   
Well, now he had to work with the things at hands. 

Lucifer locked the cell door behind him. Hell wasn't made for babies and he couldn't offer them any child safe rooms. At least the one cell he put them in wasn't dangerous.   
But not dangerous didn't mean safe, he thought as he left in a hurry. 

Who of hell's inmates would make for a decent foster parent?

Choosing between murderers, thieves and rapists was quite a challenge. If everything that people made out to be a sin, would bring a person to hell, he wouldn't have that hard time finding a decent foster parent. 

Maybe he should put in an effort to make a list of all the habitants and the severity of their crimes. lt would be a substitute torture for some people, lucifer thought.   
He sighed. Eons in hell made him think that way. However, it was an idea, he should put into action. 

Now back to his current problem.   
After an in-depth consideration, the lord of hell had a plan.   
He wouldn't find a loving and endearing mother, but the babies were to be raised in hell. They had to toughen up from the moment they were born. So, a person who could look after their safety had to do.   
Said woman was in her hell loop for about 200 years. She had killed her husband when he made out with another woman. As far as Lucifer remembered her kids broke off every contact when she went to jail.   
He could imagine that she wasn't eager to care for some random offsprings, but she ended up in hell for eternal suffering.   
Lucifer shouldn't be too generous with the Lady.

When back at hell's corridors the woman shivered. This place existed almost since the beginning of time yet no one but Lucifer and his demons had seen it in its entirety.   
No matter how heart-breaking and hurtful her hell loop had been she didn't know the devil's intentions and imagined even worse. 

The not at all long route back to the demon baby cell didn't go as fast as he hoped. 

Thunderstruck the devil stood still. He'd forgotten that he wanted to pick up some toys. What did Lilith think when she gave him this task?   
They soon arrived in front of the heavy wooden cell door. His other errand could wait those minutes. 

"Lord Lucifer!" the demon bowed deep down, deeper as the usual which usually meant something was off and they expected to be in trouble when telling him.   
"What is wrong?"   
Lucifer was far beyond the point to fall for their little games.   
"Just a minor unconvinced..."  
"Spit it out for hell's sake!"   
"It appears that one of the babies, might be roaming hell's endless corridors."  
The devil was furious: "You let this happen, how could you. You!" His attention went towards the woman who accompanied him, "you take care of the rest of these creatures. I'll if I can find our runaway."  
She had not fully understood the sudden change in her daily routine, the sudden stops of the nightmares torturing her therefore Lucifer had some explaining to do once he returned. For now, his demon would take care of her and introduce her to her new company.   
He was still upset. Not particularly because of the mistake someone else had made, but because he was overwhelmed of the situation. He was the lord of hell, he shouldn’t be. It scratched his ego. 

Lucifer had no idea where he should even look. Hell was too large to oversee in foreseeable time. The devil spread his angelic white wings. As their master they were at a location where no beholder would acknowledge their glorious beauty.   
Searching for the runaway that way was still like finding a needle in a haystack, but faster, nonetheless.   
Where even would a kid want to run off to?  
“Lord Lucifer!”, one demon waved up to him. Without hesitation he landed.   
“Any news about the baby?”   
The demon smirked and nodded.   
“Are you going to tell me soon or do you want me to destroy you?”   
Lucifer had no patience left. He was their king, sure, but a horde of demons was never, under no circumstances trustworthy and even less helpful.   
A slightly smaller creature appeared behind the other demons back. That one at lease afraid of his power.   
“I was the one seeing it, Mylord”, its voice was fragile.   
“Show me!”   
The demon bowed down and lead the way.   
When Lucifer was certain that the creature aimed straight for their destination, he relaxed a bit. Just now he became aware of the tension building in his body.   
Damn Lilith for this favour. 

The baby seemed to have crawled even further because when they reached the spot, they found no demon baby. There were however small palm- and footprints in the ashes.   
Lucifer couldn’t help it but to smile. The devil was faster thana a crawling little infant.

“I got you!”   
Finally, he picked the child up to carry him back to the other. It was the little girl, whom Lilith gave the name Mazikeen.   
“You gave us quite a hard time, little one.” He tickled her baby toes and the girl made some squeaky and chuckling noises. 

Lucifer landed before the chamber with her siblings. During the flight he couldn’t tell whether or not the baby was horrified. It had been surprisingly quiet.   
“There were we. Did you enjoy your trip alone?”   
When the baby he opened its mouth, he was confused for a moment and the feeling turned into terror in the blink of an eye.   
Too late to react. The baby puked all over Lucifer’s suit. 

“Your problem, now!”   
The devil opened the entrance just to hand over the baby and disappeared right after. 

A deep, desperate sigh left his throat when he finally had a moment for himself.   
First, he would take a bath and rustle up some new cloths. If this wasn’t worth a short trip to earth, he didn’t know what was. 

There was one thing he was sure about. This matter was far from being settled.


End file.
